


Hotline Bling

by mayhemandmilk



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mad Max - Freeform, Wow ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemandmilk/pseuds/mayhemandmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hired gun, Bubba Zanetti, is taken into the Armalites, rather against his will. The story of his experiences joining and within the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotline Bling

The exchange was not a friendly one. The blond had snuck behind the bar and where the vehicles were parked, preparing to hotwire the bike's engine to life. Perhaps with a few extra minutes, the bike would have been his and he would have been on his way, but as the stars would have it, that outcome would not be possible. The man came from the bar and squinted in the light, adjusting his vision to the brightness of day, before setting his eyes onto the boy. The boy who had nearly white hair that caused him to stand out among the dull colors of the parking lot. The boy who was clad in black leathers, despite being out in the heat of day. 

The boy that was caught red-handed, wires exposed, to kick the bike to life without the keys necessary.

“Lovely day, isn't it?” The man asked, descending the stairs and hopping to the earth from the last, and adjusted his jacket collar as he approached the blond.

The boy drew his gun in response, a Mauser C-Ninety-Six, polished rather nicely. Pointing the nose at the man approaching, the blond narrowed his eyes.

“Yes. Wonderful weather.”

The oncoming man stopped in his tracks as the gun was raised in his direction, and flicked a tuft of bleached blond hair from his face. He smiled.

"You look familiar, could we have met before?" He asked.

"No." The boy replied.

"Perhaps you would be the hired gun Nightrider has told me about? You look to fit the part." The man took a step toward the younger, still smiling ever as grandly as he had before.

“Back up."

"Bruce Zanetti, if my memory does not evade me."

The blond bared his teeth in a snarl, looking more like a beast than human.  
"Don't call me that."

"Oh come now, Brucey. It's your name, isn't it? And so, that should be what I call you, yes?"

"That ain't a name you get to use."

"What am I to call you?" 

"Nothing. I'm here for your bike.” 

"Do you prefer Bubba?”

Silence.

“Ah, and here I thought we could become acquaintances." If it were possible, the strange man smiled wider than he had before, eyes twinkling with a devilish light that made the blond uneasy.

"No. Keys."

"I could take you in, Bubba."

"Fuck off." The boy scoffed, raising the gun to eye level.

"I could give you shelter, somewhere you could belong."

"I really don't care."

"Do you think the Nightrider hasn't told me about you, Zanetti? Surfing for couches because you can't stand the thought of going home?"

"Give me the keys."

The man's smile fades a tad as he takes another step forward, only an arms width from the blond at this point. The boy could make out little details now. The furs on the stranger's jacket, the mark on his temple, the bleached tuft of wild hair, and of course, the missing eyebrow. 

"Listen, Bubba-"

The blond fired a warning shot at the man, as he took another step forward. Like lightning, the man's hand struck out, and wrenched the gun from the boy's grip as if it were nothing. The free hand surged forward, and both gripped the sides of the younger's face, squeezing hard enough to cause the boy to wince.

"Just listen to me you horrid thing.” The man hissed. “I am offering you a chance to restart."

The blond looked up, as if considering the option, and smiled. "No." And with that, he spat into the strange man's face.

In an instant, the man reeled back and slammed his head against the blond's, the headbutt causing the younger to fall to the earth.

"You are exactly what I thought you would be." The strange man snarled.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

The man turned the boy's gun over in his hand, fingers exploring its surface with wonder.

"Perhaps I should keep this. A memory of the boy I could not keep."

The blond hurls himself toward the man, and thuds onto his side as the stranger sidestepped the lunge.

“You can have it back upon acceptance of my offer."

The boy unsheathes his knife, a venomous look in his eyes.

"Come now, Bubba. Surely you know the 'knife to a gunfight' scenario."

"That ain't your gun"

"You tried to steal my bike. This is only fair."

"I didnt steal your damn bike. Give me the gun."

"Hm. No."

“The fuck do you want?"

"Accept my offer, Bubba. Simple."

"I accept. Whatever. Give me the gun."

The strange man shakes his head and swings a leg over the seat of his bike, putting the keys into ignition and kicking the vehicle to life.

“I accepted. Ain't you a man of your word?” The boy asked, the red of anger rising in his cheeks.

"I will see you soon, Bubba."

"Of course you will. I'll the last thing you'll see before I plant one in your skull."

The man laughed at that, a hearty knee-slapping laugh, before lifting his helmet up and over his head.

"Ta, my Bubba Zanetti."

"I'm not your Bubba.”

**Author's Note:**

> alright alright alright okay so there's a lot of dialogue in this one. It's just about /all/ dialogue. Sorry not sorry. Bubba was a talker before the death of the Nightrider and Johnny's joining.


End file.
